Episode 103
Chrissie begs Sharon to tell the truth about the fight, but when Sharon is questioned her version of events is that Judy and Chrissie were fighting over her. Erica won't take her word for it and says she'll have to wait until Judy recovers consciousness. Paul tells Caroline she's unlikely to be allowed to go and live at home after what happened to her mother, and suggests the halfway house as an alternative. Jim is not too impressed when he finds out this is where Caroline is going to live. Paul tells Pat that her son Andrew is in trouble again, but she refuses to see him as seeing her last time made him run away from home. Caroline tells Bea what she's found out from Chrissie about the incident involving Judy. Sharon admits to Chrissie that she lied to Erica, saying that it was for the sake of their relationship and the baby would only come between them. Chrissie tells Sharon in no uncertain terms that the baby is far more important than Sharon as far as she's concerned. Pat and Sharon get involved in a minor scuffle in the corridor and Sharon gets accidentally cut on the arm with a knife. She's taken shrieking to the infirmary where the sister leaves her alone with Judy. Appalled by Sharon's selfishness, Judy decides to tell the truth about the fight. When Pat is questioned about the incident with the knife, she is provoked by Vera into insulting her in front of Erica and is sent to solitary for 24 hours. Judy's honesty with Erica gets her out of trouble, but Sharon loses all her privileges for 2 weeks. Pat rejects Paul's suggestion that she should appeal against her sentence. Paul goes to Erica with the suggestion even so, and also tries to put Chrissie's case. Sharon tries to make out that she sacrificed her privileges to help Chrissie. Erica tells Chrissie that she has changed her mind and will allow her to have Elizabeth in Wentworth. Caroline is released on bail and Paul takes her to the halfway house. Lizzie shoplifts nail varnish under the nose of a shop assistant. Paul asks Bea to support his new idea of a prisoners' drama group: in return she asks him to try to get the security gates unlocked. Caroline is left alone on her first night at the halfway house as both Lizzie and Rhonda are out, but Jim comes to visit to see how she is. Sharon practically demands a parting gift from Chrissie as she packs up to go to maternity, and Chrissie eventually gives her a cigarette lighter she particularly likes. Paul suggests to Erica that Judy should be moved in with Sharon, both because it might limit Sharon's trouble making potential and also because he feels Doreen is getting too attached to Judy. Caroline finds a box full of Lizzie's shoplifting spoils hidden under a bed. Rhonda is prepared to shop Lizzie to the police to keep the halfway house open. Lizzie tries on a mink coat in a shop ("Dattner") and walks out still wearing it, but to her dismay, no-one takes a blind bit of notice. Chrissie shows off her baby to the women in the rec room. Lizzie arrives back at the halfway house still wearing the mink, and is delighted when Rhonda tells her the police are on their way. Next Episode Episode 104 Category:1980 Episodes